New Beginnings
by Bleve
Summary: This story takes place after the end of Final Fantasy XII, telling the tale of Ashelia's coronation and accounting for the whereabouts of a certain sky pirate. Ashe/Balthier
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So, I wrote this piece of fanfiction back in 2008, when I was in the process of playing this game. I never got around to posting it, so better late than never, I guess.

Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns FFXII and all of the characters. I only wish I owned Balthier.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ashelia sat on the edge of her bed, inhaling the pleasant smelling desert air that wafted through her balcony doors. "Will I really be queen in a few days?" she thought, as she lifted herself up and walked towards the opening. It had been twenty-three days since she had been "resurrected". The daylight hours had passed quickly enough, mostly because she had a coronation to plan. Every detail of the event had to be painstakingly accounted for, from her hairstyle that day, to what color bridles the horses would wear, to how many soldiers needed to be on duty. There had been time for a few brief respites here and there: a moment to stop and smell the roses in the garden, and a short outing into Rabanastre proper to view the parade route. Otherwise, during the day, Ashelia was too busy to think about anything else besides her impending queenship. However, at night, when the advisors stopped blabbering and the maids left her bedchamber, there was too much time to think.

She walked outside unto her balcony and gazed up into the night sky. She stared resolutely at the beautiful stars, willing her vision to focus upwards. She did not want to look out at the ugly, harsh outline of the Bahamut, but she knew her eyes would eventually seek it out. Every night she had performed this ritual, it had become as familiar to her as saying her prayers. As silly as it was, she hoped she would see him there—streaking the Strahl across the heavens. Eventually, cold reality would set in, forcing her to turn her gaze toward his tomb and cry until her eyes ran dry. Each time she felt the relentless, stabbing pain of his death again. Nothing would bring him back, but part of her knew she would continue this routine, as if she were atoning for a sin that she had unwillingly committed.

"I should have said something, did something, ANYTHING," she yelled into the cool Dalmascan night. "I didn't know…I didn't know that would be the end," she sobbed. Here she sat, just days before her coronation as Queen of Dalmasca, ruing over her past and a certain sky pirate. But, if she were to be honest with herself, he wasn't just a sky pirate. She had not wanted to admit to it during their journey, but she had begun to develop feelings towards the self-proclaimed "leading man." Twenty-three days ago, she begged him to get out of the Bahamut before it crashed. Instead, he had sacrificed himself to save Rabanastre. Balthier was so much more than a sky pirate: he was a friend, a hero, and the man that she had grown to love.

She lay down on the cold, hard stone of her balcony, watching the stars twinkle and shine. She would lie here; where she could see the thing he loved the most—the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns FFXII and all of the characters. I only wish I owned Balthier.

* * *

Chapter 2

Balthier leaned against the stone wall of the Aerodome, trying to hide himself as best he could in the shadows. The hood of the cloak he wore partially covered his face, and he hoped that it would provide some disguise. This was the third night this week that he had come to do reconnaissance. He knew that in fifteen minutes Vaan and Penelo would leave bay number three to go get something to eat. Only, this night, they would come back to an empty hangar. Part of him wanted to speak with the apprentice sky pirates, but he knew that would lead to trouble. They would want him to stay in Rabanastre, especially for the coronation, and he could not. "Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca," he muttered to himself. He would never admit to it, but she had been in his thoughts constantly over the past few weeks. The last he heard her voice, she was screaming his name across the radio. He had noticed something in her tone that fateful day, something that he had not expected. Some time ago, he realized that he had grown fond of the Princess, and he made the decision to tell her of his past. He had hoped, that if nothing else, his story would keep her from becoming like his father. But, that day on the Bahamut, Balthier had heard the unspoken emotion in her voice, and it frightened him more than any mark he had ever hunted.

"Her life is one of royalty and mine is one of thievery," he thought to himself, "and sadly, never the twain shall meet." He took a cursory glance around the area—he had another ten or so minutes. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and felt his muscles throb in response. He had been under the care of healers for a good two weeks after the Bahamut, and he still had quite a few bruises from the whole ordeal. Somehow, that day, he had managed to get out of the wreckage with Fran. They limped across the Estersand, and luckily right into the path of a group of traveling merchants, who were on their way to Nalbina. While riding to the village, he had "accidentally" overheard one of his saviors mention a rumor involving the legendary treasure of Bervenia, the Cache of Glabados. Balthier knew that he had to investigate this rumor; any sky pirate worth his ilk would. Once he had healed enough to move around, he decided that he would fetch the Strahl, so they could make their way to Bervenia. Fran was still recuperating from her injuries, and he left her resting with promises to return with the ship.

He glanced again at the bay door, and sure enough, it began to open. Vaan walked out first, rubbing his stomach. "Let's get something to eat, Pen, I'm starving." Penelo followed him out laughing, "Starving? Yeah, right." He watched the two of them stroll away together and wished again that he could talk with them, but this way of doing things was for the best. Besides, there would be plenty of time to chat when and if they arrived in Bervenia. "If they really want to be sky pirates," he grinned as he spoke quietly to himself, "they will follow." He waited until they were long gone, and punched in the code to open bay door number three. "Vaan always uses the same passcode," he thought with a chuckle. Sure enough, the door opened and he sauntered over to his ship. "I am glad to see you," he said to the metallic beast in front of him, running his hands over the gray, unpolished hull. Before he could board, there was one last chore to be done. He walked over and placed two items on one of the control panels: a note and a small brown satchel. He knew that his friends would search every inch of this hangar once the ship was missing, so he was sure that they would find them.

As the ship slowly exited the Aerodome and came out into the night sky, he steered the Strahl due north, flying it over the castle. "Sweet dreams, Princess," he whispered sadly, as the city of Rabanastre disappeared behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns FFXII and all of the characters. I only wish I owned Balthier.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ashe awoke to the sound of her maid placing breakfast on the table. She began to stir in the bed, not quite ready to face another day of coronation planning. "Only one more day," she thought to herself as she rolled out of bed and stretched her arms, "and I will finally be Queen." Regaining her throne was the main task that she had wanted to accomplish when she began her journey so long ago. But, by the end of her journey, there had been something else that she had "wanted." She quickly dismissed such silly, girlish thoughts from her mind, and went through the motions of getting ready for her day. She left her room and hurried to a meeting with several of her advisors, resolving herself to focus on the task at hand.

About halfway through the meeting, one of the guards came in and left a note next to her on the table. She opened it up and nearly dropped it in surprise. "I wonder why Penelo needs to see me so urgently," Ashe contemplated to herself. As soon as the meeting adjourned, she asked one of her guards to bring the girl to her audience chamber. The soon-to-be queen rushed down the hall, with curiosity fueling her quickened pace. She entered the chamber, awaiting the arrival of her guest. She had not seen her friend since the end of their journey, and she would be glad to see a familiar face.

"Ashe!" Penelo chirped as she entered, "I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too," Ashe stated as she rose to greet the cheerful young woman. They chatted for a little while discussing many things, trying to catch up as best they could. Ashe even had a chance to ask her friend if she had received her invitation to the coronation ball. It wasn't long, however, before Ashe's curiosity got the best of her.

"So, what brings you here Penelo? I know you have important news."

The girl gave a small, noncommittal smile and stated, "I'm not quite sure where to begin, Ashe. I don't know what is happening, but I think you need to know about it." She produced a brown pouch and a note and extended them out to Ashe. "The pouch belongs to you."

She took the items from her friend's hand. "Where did these come from?"

"They were left in a hangar at the Aerodome last night," Penelo drew a deep breath, "and whoever left them took the Strahl."

"What are you implying? You can't possibly mean…" Ashe felt the words she wanted to say sit on the edge of her tongue, but she could not push them forward out of her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to say it, and then find out that it was untrue. Tears filled her eyes, and threatened to fall down her face.

"He's alive, Ashe."

Her mind reeled as her friend spoke what she could not. She forced other words forward, though they seemed foreign to her ears. "The dead cannot fly airships, Penelo," she said more harshly than she had intended, "he cannot be alive. He could not have survived the crash."

"Who else would know Vaan's passcode, take the Strahl, and leave something for you? It is definitely Balthier's handiwork, and he is most definitely alive," Penelo stated with conviction.

Ashe stared down at the brown bag and letter that sat in her hand. Could these be from the man she loved? Could he be alive? She didn't dare hope that he had somehow survived the Bahamut, even though he claimed that the "leading man never dies."

"There is only one way to get to the bottom of this," Ashe stated as matter-of-factly as she could. She pulled the strings, opening the end of the bag.

As the ring tumbled out onto the floor, Ashe's heart tumbled in her chest. She could not believe what she was seeing with her own two eyes, yet she could not deny that the ring that now lay on the floor of her audience chamber was previously in the possession of one Balthier Bunansa. She could not move; she could not breathe. The only thing she could do was stare at the trinket as it laid on the floor of her audience chamber. Penelo reached down, picked up the ring, and placed it back into her open palm.

"Ashe, we are going to find him, and when we do, I will personally drag his sorry behind…"

"Say no more," Ashe sighed. "There is no need for that, Penelo. I am sorry to cut our visit short, but I must go, I have a coronation to prepare for." With that, Ashe walked out of her audience chamber.

Later that evening, Ashe sat once again on her balcony. Tonight, there would be no ritual, no lamenting for lost love. He was alive! Yet, he did not come to see her. Tonight, there would be resentment to replace the sadness; tears will be shed in anger instead of sorrow. "How could he not bring the ring back himself!" she screamed out loud in frustration.

Both the note and the ring sat in front of her on a table, mocking her. She picked up the note, staring at the flowing handwriting on the paper. Earlier, in the audience chamber, she had been in such shock that she had forgotten about the missive all together. Later, as shock turned into anger, she remembered that she had it, but decided against reading it until she was alone in her chambers. As she pored over it again for the thousandth time, she could feel her bitterness consuming her. "Something more valuable…the Cache of Glabados…I await in Bervenia." She then flipped the note over, and read the back: "P.S. Give this to our queen for me, would you?" She growled as she read the words, "He has the nerve to imply that treasure is more valuable than…" She allowed her thought to trail off, as she did not like where it was going. She briefly entertained the idea of sending soldiers to capture the flippant pirate, but quickly put it out of her mind. "Tomorrow, I will be Queen. I do not have time to ponder on such foolishness." She stood up from her chair on the balcony, and walked into her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns FFXII and all of the characters. I only wish I owned Balthier.

* * *

Chapter 4

Balthier motioned to the bar wench, beckoning for her to come over to their table. She gladly obliged, sauntering her way over as she eyed the sky pirate up and down.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she smiled and not-so-subtly licked her lips.

"My friend and I would like another round," he said with an amused look on his face.

The woman turned and walked off heading towards the bar. Balthier watched her as she poured two mugs full of ale. "Women," he thought to himself, "are by far the most dangerous creatures in all of Ivalice." He also could not help but notice that this particular barmaid had gorgeous, ash-blonde hair and a pout that reminded him of a certain royal person he knew. His thoughts were interrupted as the girl returned with their drinks. He gave her a wink, and handed her more than enough gil to cover the tab.

"Did you find out anything new today?" Fran asked with an edge of impatience in her voice.

"No, I did not," he sighed, "it seems that it may have been nothing more than a rumor."

"Balthier admitting he was wrong, a new one that."

"I didn't say I was wrong, my dear—just misinformed—but, I am not quite ready to give up yet on this particular rumor," he stated as he grinned from ear to ear. "Besides, we have not yet seen or heard from the young apprentices, who should be arriving very soon."

"They will not come until after the ceremony," she said as she watched his face closely. "They will be there to celebrate with their friend—why will we not?"

Balthier tried to hide the sadness in his voice by making a silly joke. "We cannot attend, sweet Fran. They do not invite ghosts to coronations!"

"We are not ghosts, Balthier, and we did not need invitations. I have a feeling, that you in particular, would have been _more_ than welcomed."

"Fran, please…enough," he could no longer keep the hurt from his voice. "There is no reason to discuss this. I made my decision on the matter." He attempted to hide his face from her searching eyes, knowing that she would see all too easily what was written all over it.

Fran began, "One more thing, Balthier, and then I will leave you alone to your thoughts." She paused and Balthier could feel her stare, "You can not run away from this. You have been able to run from everything else in your life, but this will not let you escape. It will chase you, and haunt you, and you will never get away from it. You may avoid succumbing to it, but you will never be free of it. Your love for her…it has bound you. Your thoughts, your actions, everything you do—it will eventually lead back to her. Go to her, before it is too late."

With that, Fran stood and left him at the table alone. He sat there, mulling over her words. Unfortunately, she was, as always, right. He was not sure what to do, and it seemed as though there was a battle waging inside of him. Part of him wanted to be there tomorrow, to watch her become Queen of Dalmasca. This was the side of him that wanted to make Ashelia his, and to hell with the consequences of her being regal and him being rogue. The other part of him, though, questioned whether or not they could overcome their differences. Sky pirates and Queens did not consort with one another.

He quickly finished his drink, and stood up to walk away from the table. "A little sleep will do wonders to clear my head," he thought to himself. He walked toward the room that he had rented, and he turned to look back at the barmaid. She was smiling at him, and her pleasant expression reminded him again of _his_ Princess. "My Princess…" he mumbled quietly as realization hit him. He stormed down the hall, and lifted his hand to knock on the door. Before his knuckles could strike the wood, it creaked open.

"I knew you would make the right decision," Fran said with a slight grin.

He smiled back at his partner, "You know me too well for your own good. Come, we leave for Rabanastre."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns FFXII and all of the characters. I only wish I owned Balthier.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ashe stood staring at the reflection in the mirror, and she could hardly recognize the visage that she saw staring back. Her hair had been swept back, and then pinned behind her ears to frame her face. Her dress, a thing of great beauty, was simple and elegant. The bodice was a halter made out of white silk that attached to a striking, silver collar inlaid with sapphires. The floor-length skirt of the dress was also made of white silk, with a knee-high slit in the front. Both sides of the slit and the hem of the skirt were lined with sapphire-colored ribbon. Her arms were bare, except for a pair of silver bracers, and she wore a pair of simple silver slippers on her feet.

"What do you think, your Majesty?" her lady-in-waiting asked, as she stepped back to take a look at the Princess.

"I think it's lovely. I can hardly believe that this day is finally here."

Her servant nodded her head, as she beamed at Ashe, "Today has been long in coming, but it is a happy day for all of Dalmasca. Do you need anything else, your Highness?"

"No, thank you, Denia." The young woman smiled at her as she left the room.

"Now comes the hard part," Ashe thought to herself. She was to wait here until it was time to leave for the ceremony, and she was not looking forward to having this time to think. She walked over to her sitting room and looked at the hanging portraits of her mother and father. She knelt and said a brief prayer, asking them to be with her on this day. It was beginning to dawn on her that in just a few brief moments, she was going to be Queen of Dalmasca. It was a heavy burden, but one that she was more than willing to bear. Her subjects, people just like Denia, needed a strong, just ruler—and she was going to be the best damn leader she could.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the faintest sound of movement coming from her bedroom. She jumped to her feet and quickly grabbed the nearest make-shift weapon, a large vase that was sitting in the corner. She peered into her room, looking for the source of the noise, but did not see anything or anyone. Then, she heard the shuffling of footsteps on the other side of her balcony doors. She thought for a moment about yelling for the guards, but she knew that would scare off the intruder and she wanted to find out what thief had the nerve to rob her on the day of her coronation. She silently crept across the room, and hid behind her bed. Now, she would lie in wait for the intruder with weapon at the ready.

* * *

Balthier cursed himself silently for not wearing more appropriate clothing for stealthy climbing. He had somehow managed to get onto the balcony without notice it seemed, and he did not want to get caught now. He crouched down and waited there silently for several moments, and when he did not hear any commotion, he slowly crawled toward the balcony doors. Very carefully, he slid them open and poked his head inside. He realized at that moment that he was looking into her bedchamber. He let out a small sigh; he did not see the Princess. He had hoped that she would be here, as he wanted to talk with her before the ceremony. He glanced around, knowing that he should not be violating her personal space, but curiosity got the best of him. He quietly crept his way into the room, and stood up once he was inside. "She probably sat here not too long ago," he thought to himself, as he walked towards a vanity in her room. As he was looking at the items stocking the vanity, he happened to glance in the mirror adorning it, and saw a huge vase flying towards his head.

* * *

Ashe crouched behind her bed in absolute shock. He strolled into her room, as if he _belonged_ there. At first, she could not believe it. She knew he was alive, but to see him in the flesh, it boggled her mind. He looked just as cocky and arrogant as the last time she saw him, and it pained her to admit it, but he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. "He is also the most handsome coward I have ever seen," she contemplated venomously to herself. She began to tremble with rage as she thought, "He has the audacity to show up here like nothing has happened? Like he returned the ring to me himself? Like he did not imply that the stupid Cache of Glabados was worth more than me?" Before Ashe knew what she was doing, she stood up and hurled the vase with all of her might—directly at him. Ashe watched the sky pirate jump out of the way of her projectile, and was half-glad, half-disappointed. The mirror imploded as the urn crashed into it, and it immediately caught the attention of her guards.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" She heard one of them shout from behind the door. She glanced at the sky pirate—noticing that he looked surprised by her actions—and was pleased that for once she had caught him off guard. She grinned maliciously from ear to ear, feeling like the cat to his canary. She thought about sending him to the dungeon, but that would be too easy. She wanted to kick his ass herself.

Ashe glared at the pirate before her as she spoke calmly to the guard, "I am fine. I just knocked my mirror over. I will be out in a few moments, and then you can send a maid in to clean."

"Yes, your Highness," was the response from the other side of the door. She continued to stare angrily at the pirate, awaiting his next move.

* * *

Balthier could not believe what he was hearing. She was covering for him! Based on her reaction, he thought for sure that she would be sending him to the brig. As soon as he heard the guard walk away, the words tumbled out of his mouth, "Now, that is not exactly what I call a proper greeting, Princess."

Before he could say anything else, she was upon him. "A proper greeting!" she shrieked as she ran at him, "the only thing not proper about it was that I missed!" She pulled her hand back and smacked him across the face.

"How dare you stroll into my bedchamber after your stunt the other day! How do you explain not bringing the ring to me? You think naught of anyone but your greedy, arrogant, treasure-hungry self." She moved her hand back to strike him again, and he grabbed her wrist. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was struggling to get her arm free from his grasp. He caught her other arm when she tried to swing that one at him as well.

"Look at me. Damn it, Ashelia, look at me!" She refused to turn her eyes to his face; she just continued to struggle, trying to get away. "She won't even look at me," he thought sadly to himself. Since he had arrived at the castle, he had dodged one flying vase, and took a slap to the face. He was not letting the woman's arms go. He had never, during their journey, witnessed her so enraged. He had seen her happy, sad, upset, nervous, agitated, and yes…even a bit mad, maybe even angry, but never like this. It killed him to see her so unsettled, and killed him even more to know that he was the cause. He really had thought his previous actions were for the best, but seeing her now, he knew that he was wrong. He had tried to shield both of them from the pain of wanting something that you cannot have, and in the process, ended up hurting her even more. He closed his eyes as his thoughts overwhelmed him, and a single tear slid down his cheek. He felt her go still, and he opened his eyes to see why. She was looking at the mark his tear had left in sheer astonishment.

* * *

She was kicking and elbowing and squirming as much as she could, trying to rid herself of his filthy hands. Until she saw something fall in front of her that had slid off of his chin. "It can not be," she thought. She looked up, and saw just a single trail of moisture on his cheek. She continued to stare at his face in disbelief, unable to do anything else. She felt him loosen his grip when she stopped struggling, but he still had his hands resting on her arms. She was sure that she must have imagined that teardrop—so she ran her fingertips across his cheek to confirm its existence. She heard his breathing quicken in response to her touch, and he gently moved his hand up her arm to her wrist. She watched him as he gingerly took her hand away from his face and then gently brushed his lips against her fingers.

Suddenly, off in the distance, she could hear bells tolling. The bells! It is time for the ceremony! The chimes snapped her out of her reverie, and she ran out of the room, leaving a very confused sky pirate behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Only a few chapters left! I just wanted to say that I had forgotten just how much I adore this pairing. Posting this chapter caused me to take a look at some clips, and I have fallen in love with them all over again.

Reviews are like booze...the more the merrier!

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns FFXII and all of the characters. I only wish I owned Balthier.

* * *

Chapter 6

Balthier was never one for all the pomp and circumstance that surrounded the nobility. Years ago, as a young member of the Archades upper class, he absolutely dreaded having to do anything that his status required. Once he became a sky pirate, he had very little need for any of that formal nonsense, and he thought himself better for it. This day, however, would be different. The actual coronation ceremony was public, and all were welcome. The coronation ball, however, was an entirely different matter. Usually, only nobility and the occasional "special guests" were invited to attend. Luckily, Balthier knew someone who might be able to get him into the ball. He just had to convince the girl to help him.

When Ashelia tore out of her bedroom earlier, he wanted to chase after, but he could not. There were tons of guards, and he did not want to end up in a cell. He quickly headed out to the balcony, and it took him several minutes to escape unnoticed from the castle. Now that he was back on the streets of Rabanastre, it was time for him to make his way to the coronation. He arrived toward the end of the ceremony, just as she was getting ready to step forward and receive her crown. He watched proudly as the Marquis placed the crown upon her head, making her Queen of Dalmasca.

* * *

As Ashe stepped forward to receive the crown, she looked out at the citizens of Dalmasca filling the church and overflowing outside into the streets. She swore to herself that she would do everything within her power to protect and nourish her country and her people. She knelt in front of her Uncle, and he placed the crown upon her head. She smiled at him, and turned to address the masses.

"People of Dalmasca, I have dreamt of this day for a very long time. I swear my allegiance to you and to this land. Together, we will rebuild this great country."

The crowd roared its approval and she made her way down to the awaiting carriage, which would take her on the parade through Rabanastre. Along the route, she spotted Vaan and Penelo in front of Migelo's shop, and waved to them. They both would be attending the ball later tonight, and she could not wait to see them. Larsa and Basch would also be there, and she smiled as she thought of the reunion. Her smile faltered a bit, as she realized that not all of her journey-mates would be in attendance. "He could have been there, if he were not such an ignorant, self-centered jackass," she thought bitterly.

The parade turned down another street, and they passed in front of a tavern. It was almost as if she summoned him by her thoughts, because as soon as she turned her head to wave at the people, she saw a cocky grin out of the corner of her eye and knew instantly who it belonged to. "I guess he managed to sneak back out of the castle unscathed—pity," she contemplated mischievously. There stood Balthier, in all his glory, smiling as though he had not a care in the world, with his faithful partner beside him. Ashe locked eyes with the Viera, and gave her a huge, heartwarming smile. Then, she purposefully waved and grinned at the other people lining the street, refusing to even take a second glance or smile at the sky pirate. "He's not the only one who can be elusive," she thought while wearing a smug grin.

* * *

Balthier frowned as the carriage continued to make its way down the street. "I dare say that she may still be a bit mad with me," he said to his partner as he motioned for her to follow him. "Come, it's time to see if Penelo will help me make amends."

They made their way through the streets of Rabanastre, coming to a stop in front of Migelo's Sundries. When they entered the store, Balthier saw his target standing behind the counter. She was in the midst of a lively discussion with a customer, and he didn't think she noticed their entrance. He walked up to the counter and announced, "I will take one of everything."

"Balthier!" Penelo chirped happily, "I hoped you would come!"

"He only needed a small amount of persuasion," Fran interjected.

"Fran, I am so glad to see you!" the girl exclaimed.

"Penelo, may I have a word with you?" He grabbed her by the arm, and led her over to a quiet corner of the shop. "I need your help to get back into the good graces of our Queen."

She stood there eyeing him suspiciously, mulling over his request. Then she slowly shook her head. "Sorry, Balthier, but I can't. You stuck me in the middle of you two when I delivered the ring at your request, and there is no way I will ever be in that position again. If you had seen her face that day, you would understand why I do not want to be involved. She was really hurt."

"I made a huge mistake, Penelo. I was doing what I thought was for the best, but it ended up making things worse. Please, help me make things right."

The girl stared at the sky pirate and then sighed loudly, "Fine, I will do what I can to help you…with one condition."

The sky pirate made a face. He did not like conditions. "And that would be?"

"You will tell me, right now, how you feel about Ashe, and you will tell me the truth. I have to know because I will not help you hurt her again," she stated matter-of-factly.

Her request startled Balthier, and at first, he was not sure what to say. He just stood there, lost in thought, trying to figure out the words to express just how deeply he felt for Ashelia. She was charming, gorgeous, brilliant—and so much more than that. His Princess was calculating, bull-headed, and manipulative. He could still vividly recall the day when he realized that she was so much more than just an empty-headed, pompous monarch. She had commanded of him, "You're sky pirates, aren't you? Then steal me! Is that too much to ask?" That was his Princess—questioning his abilities, daring him to make off with her, and taunting him—all at once. She was a real treasure, and he wanted her, like any sky pirate worth two gil would. He knew he loved Ashelia, so much that he was willing to give her up if he had to. But, he had never said it out loud, let alone told another person how he felt about her. He knew once it was out there, there was no taking it back. However, he was quick to come to the conclusion that it didn't matter. He didn't care who knew how he felt, because it was real. What he felt for Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca was true and right and so very real. "I love her, Penelo, more than anything in this world."

"I knew it!" she shouted gleefully. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"I have to get into the coronation ball. But…"

"Well, that's no problem at all. You can go as my guest."

"I'd be honored, but isn't Vaan going to be mad that you ditched him?" he said with a wink and a wry grin.

She laughed aloud, "No, silly. Vaan and I both received invitations. We each have the option of bringing a guest. I guess Ashe didn't want to make the assumption that we would go together."

While she was speaking, the door to the shop burst open, and in walked Vaan himself. "Balthier! Fran! It's about time you two showed up."

"It's nice to see you too, Vaan," Balthier stated sarcastically. "Penelo and I were just discussing the coronation ball. Were you planning on bringing a guest?"

"Nah, I probably won't even go myself."

"You are going Vaan, and that is final!" Penelo yelled. "You are so selfish!"

The two started bickering back and forth, and Fran sauntered over to join them in their conversation. "Vaan, will you take me as your guest? It will be nice to have all of the party members together again. It will be just like old times."

"Sure," the boy said with a smile.

Balthier grinned, "Well, that business is settled. I am going to head back to the inn and rest." He smirked, "I plan to have a busy night ahead of me."

With that, he turned and walked out the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** - This is the largest chapter of the story thus far. I just could not stop writing it. I love these two together so much, and it really made this chapter a lot of fun to write. I hope that it is just as much fun to read!

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! I need the criticism and the motivation.

**Disclaimer** - Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XII and the characters. That being said, if I ever come across a real-life version of Balthier, I will probably get arrested for stalking and/or kidnapping.

* * *

Chapter 7

Balthier took one last look in the mirror, and smirked at his reflection. "I do clean up rather nicely," he murmured to himself. His handmade, coal black suit consisted of a pair of form-fitting, embellished pants and a waist-length jacket. The jacket was an eye-catcher, decorated with silver stitching and brocade, which emphasized its quality and craftsmanship. He wore one of his signature white shirts underneath, leaving the jacket undone so that the silver embroidery that ran along the collar and buttons of the shirt would show. He carried one of his ceremonial, but still very functional, guns on his hip in a holster made of black leather. He heard the door open behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was.

"You should have knocked, I could have been indecent," he stated with mock indignation.

"You are always indecent, whether clothed or not," she said with a grin that only a Viera could make.

He smirked at her joke, and then turned to face her. "You should leave the jokes to me, dear Fran. You were always better at being the stoic one. How do I look?"

She looked him up and down, and then nodded her head. "Like the leading man."

"Good. Now I just need to go get my leading lady," he said with a smile.

"It won't be easy, Balthier."

"I know, but nothing worth doing is," he grinned.

He noticed that the Viera was wearing a beautiful, green dress with stilettos to match. "You look very nice, Fran."

"Thank you. It was about time that you noticed," she teased.

He laughed as he ushered her towards the door. "Come, let us go. It is time for the fun to begin."

* * *

Ashe stood in the parlor outside of the ballroom, waiting to be announced in. She could hear the anticipatory murmur of the crowd as they waited patiently for the guest of honor. She was glad for the momentary reprieve so that she could get her wits about her. After the parade, she went back to the palace to prepare for the coronation ball. She usually hated being doted on hand and foot, but when she saw the look of disappointment that ran across Denia's face, she acquiesced. The young woman did do a fantastic job; her braided hair looked elegant, but not too over the top. Then, her lady-in-waiting helped her change into her ball gown, and sent her down to the parlor, with a polite reminder to "smile." She had rolled her eyes at that request, fairly confident that one of her advisors had put the girl up to it. She glanced down at the dress she wore. "It's so beautiful," she thought as she ran her fingers across the fabric. It was a strapless, white and periwinkle dress with silver accents. The bodice was made of white satin and decorated with silver lace and bead work. The skirt of the dress was made of satin as well, but it was periwinkle in color and there were two slits that ran up either side to her mid-thigh. She wore a pair of white sandals on her feet and a pearl choker that belonged to her mother around her neck. The necklace was the only adornment she wore, save for her crown.

She was brought out of her thoughts by trumpets that were announcing her arrival, and she walked over to the doors that were being opened. The master of ceremony yelled out, "Her Royal Highness, Ashelia B'Nargin, Queen of Dalmasca," and she processed into the ballroom to polite clapping. She admired the decoration job done by her staff, and everything looked spectacular. She smiled as she continued her walk down the aisle, and took a seat at the head table. She was joined by her Uncle, Larsa, Gabranth, Al-Cid Margrace, and a few other heads of state. She looked out at the crowd, and took note of some of the people who were there. Many she did not recognize, but a few she did. Then she glanced over at the table where her friends should be sitting, and nearly choked on the wine she had been sipping.

"How dare he show his face here," she contemplated icily to herself. One of her staff members appeared at her side, interrupting her thoughts, to remind her that it was time for the first dance. Ashe began to grin from ear to ear, as a plan formed in her mind. "If he wants to be here, I will give him a memory that he won't soon forget," she thought to herself.

It was tradition that the newly crowned monarch would be the first to dance at his or her coronation ball. Since Ashe presently had no suitors, her advisors had wanted her to dance with one of the single, male royals in attendance. She had quickly shot down that suggestion at the time, opting instead to dance with her Uncle. He was a safe choice; the advisors had no reason why he would not be acceptable, and she would not have to deal with "single, male royals" and their foolishness.

She leaned over to her Uncle Halim and whispered, "Would you mind if I danced with someone else?"

"Not at all, Ashelia," he said as he smiled at her. "It is your coronation ball."

She knew exactly what would piss off a certain sky pirate, and as a bonus, appease her advisors. She stood up, and walked down the table to where Al-Cid sat. One of his little "birds" was doting on his every word as he spoke with Larsa. She could hardly hide the huge smirk she wore as she curtsied to the Rozarrian noble.

"Al-Cid, may I have this dance?"`

He looked quite shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Definitely, my Queen," he stated as he rose.

He led her out to the dance floor, and the orchestra began to play. He pulled her close and spoke, "This is quite a pleasant surprise, my desert bloom." They began to spin around the dance floor, as Ashe forced the biggest smile she could on her face. She tried to focus on her footwork, and block out the romantic advances of the "Prince" she was dancing with. Al-Cid was a nice man, whom she admired for the help he offered to her during the journey to regain her throne. He was also very attractive, but her feelings for him were nothing but platonic.

"So, when will you come visit me in Rozarria? There are many wonderful things I would like to show you," he said with a devilish grin.

Another song began, and Ashe smiled with relief. The "Bhujerban Switch" was performed to this tune. A woman would dance for a set of verses with one man, then during the chorus, all of the women would form a circle, spin around, and end up dancing with another man. It was often performed at large gatherings to get everyone in the crowd to mingle, and it was also the perfect opportunity to politely escape from the Rozarrian prince.

"I am sure that I will visit one day, thank you Al-Cid," she said as the chorus began, signifying a partner change. She went into the circle, spun around, and ended up dancing with a Duke from Bhujerba. A few moments passed, and once again, the chorus began. Ashe entered the circle, spun around, and froze as she came face to face with Balthier. He stood there with his hand extended out to her and said, "Where are your manners, my Queen? Do you not wish to dance with an old friend?"

* * *

It was taking Balthier every ounce of restraint he had not to run into the middle of the dance floor and punch that smarmy Al-Cid right in his face. Somehow, things had gone terribly wrong. He had watched her, in all of her elegance, glide down the aisle of the ballroom and nearly drooled on himself in the process. "Faram, she is gorgeous,'' he thought hungrily. He knew that she would have to dance with someone to begin the ball, as custom required, but he never would have guessed that she would choose Al-Cid.

"Why does she dance with that foppish airhead?" he whispered to Fran.

Fran shrugged her shoulders in response. Penelo glanced at him from across the table, giving him a sympathetic smile. Other couples were beginning to get up and dance, and he watched with mild amusement as Penelo drug Vaan onto the floor. He sat there, staring at the Queen and her dance partner, scowling.

Then, he heard the change in music, and knew that this was his chance. It was time for the "Bhujerban Switch," and he joined the group of men surrounding the circle of females in the center. For the first set of verses, he danced with a charming older woman. Then, the chorus began, and he stepped purposefully behind the Queen dancing in the center, daring any other man present to try and be her next partner. She turned around, saw him, and froze in place. She looked both aghast and pleased at the same time, and Balthier was surprised by the fact that she had expressed any emotion at seeing him. He held his hand out to her while saying, "Where are your manners, my Queen? Do you not wish to dance with an old friend?"

* * *

Ashe could not bring her feet to move. "He has some nerve," she thought irritably to herself. Part of her wanted to hear what he would have to say about Al-Cid, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to dance with him. "That could lead to more trouble…" she contemplated, as she noticed how amazing he looked in his suit. She walked up to him, stiffly put her hand on his shoulder, and began to dance, while she tried to keep distance between their bodies. She kept her eyes locked on his collar, and curtly responded, "An old friend? What an interesting choice of words."

He pulled her close against him, and Ashe noticed that the action raised a few eyebrows on dancers nearby. "You do not consider me a friend? I am hurt, Princess."

She almost faltered as he drew her to him. She inhaled his scent, enjoying the smell of his cologne. She huffed, "I am no longer a Princess, I am Queen now."

"You will always be _my_ Princess," he whispered as he took his hand and gently guided her chin up to look at his face. "Does it pain you that much to look at me?"

She realized that he had led them away from the main group of dancers towards the outside of the dance floor. Here there were several other couples who were dancing to the music, but they were not exchanging partners. Part of her wanted to escape—all of the alarm bells in her head were ringing. She knew that if she stayed, things could get heated, either angrily or passionately. The other part of her took one look at him in his suit, and wanted to stay. He was her ultimate temptation, and she could not get away from him.

"I dare say that you are ignoring me, Ashelia. I've asked two questions and I have yet to hear an answer to either."

She snapped herself out of it, "If I had to put a title to you, I don't think I would use the term 'friend'."

"I'll take that as a complement," he said with a smirk. "What about my other question?"

"It doesn't pain me at all." She looked at his face, avoiding his eyes, "I am looking at you now, am I not?"

"Yes, but I get the distinct impression that you would rather be looking at something else. Maybe a certain obnoxious Rozarrian twit?"

She laughed out loud, in spite of herself. "That could be the case. But, why would that matter to you?"

"I get a little protective when a man, especially one like Al-Cid, tries to take advantage of you," he growled.

"He may feel the same way towards you, Balthier. He may want to protect me from a certain cocksure Archadian sky pirate."

He chuckled at her statement, "Maybe so." He sighed, "Someone should be protecting you from me. I have acted like a complete ass. I wanted to apologize to you for the stunt that I pulled the other day. I understand if you are upset with me. I deserve all of your anger and then some."

She felt herself stiffen in response. "You do not need to apologize. You have no allegiance to me; you are not even a citizen of Dalmasca. You owe me nothing."

"That is where you are wrong. I should have returned the ring to you myself. I owed that to you, and more. I owed you the common courtesy of telling you that I survived. I knew you were upset, I heard it in your voice on the radio that day. I should have told you I was alive in person. I am so sorry, Ashelia."

She could feel her resentment and pain disappear as he spoke. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

He whispered into her hair, "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Princess. Every man in this room has their eyes locked on you, including myself."

"I must admit that you look rather handsome yourself, Pirate."

They continued to dance in silence, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Tell her you coward! Don't just apologize, tell her everything!" he screamed at himself. A few moments ago, he had apologized to Ashelia for his foolish actions over the past few days, and ever since, they had been dancing in comfortable silence. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he also realized that he needed to do it someplace more private. They were already receiving inquisitive glances from just about everyone there, because they had been dancing together alone for the past several minutes. On top of that, one of Ashelia's advisors definitely frowned when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Let the disdain begin," he thought to himself with a snicker. He was enjoying the way her head fit perfectly under his chin, when his reverie was interrupted.

Al-Cid stood beside them, taping him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he stated dismissively to Balthier. "Ashelia, may I cut in?"

He wanted to tell the egotistical jerk to find someone else to annoy, but he knew that would cause a scene. Instead, he decided to show the ignorant Prince how a real leading man operated. He looked at Ashelia, met her nervous gaze, and winked at her. He bowed very deeply, and gently brushed his lips against the back of her hand.

"Until we meet again, my Queen," and with that said, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** - Only a few chapters left! I think I saved the best for last!

Reviews are always appreciated!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Final Fantasy XII, Ashe, or Balthier. Square Enix does. Well, they own Balthier about as much as anyone can.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ashe looked longingly at the spot where Balthier had been standing a few moments ago in shock. She saw the wink he gave her, and she thought that the sky pirate was going to put Al-Cid into his place. Instead, Balthier had sent shivers up her spine by kissing the back of her hand. Then, he was gone, and somehow she was now dancing with the Rozarrian prince. A sudden chill came over her, and she realized now how warm and secure she had felt in Balthier's arms, and how desperately she wanted to be held by him again. "I need to find him. I don't want to dance with any other man tonight or for the rest of my life. I have to tell him how I feel," she thought as realization dawned on her.

The Prince was babbling something to her, and she quickly quieted him. "I have to go, Al-Cid, I'm sorry. There is something that I must attend to." She stepped away with determination, and made her way through the couples moving around on the floor. She scanned the crowd, looking for him, but she did not see him anywhere. However, she did see Fran dancing with Basch, and made her way over to them.

"Have either of you seen Balthier?" she abruptly asked.

Basch shook his head. Fran spoke, "I have not seen him since the two of you were dancing earlier."

She left the couple with matching confused looks. She did not have time to explain, and she could feel her anxiety growing. How could she possibly put into words the choking fear that crept into her mind at the mere thought of being abandoned by him again? She searched the room with her eyes, concentrating on the seated guests, looking for his signature smirk. She still did not see him anywhere, but she saw Penelo motion for her attention. She walked over to the table where her friends had been sitting earlier.

"Penelo, have you seen Balthier?"

"I have just a few moments ago. He asked me to give you this," her friend stated as she offered Ashe a folded piece of paper.

Her breath hitched in her throat and the room started to spin in sickening slow motion, as a disgusting feeling of déjà vu washed over her. She thought she was going to faint, and steadied herself using the chair in front of her.

"Please don't tell me he's gone." She whispered in agony, "I don't think I can handle…I can't handle…losing him again."

Penelo reached out to her, and patted her arm reassuringly. "It's okay, Ashe. I told him that given his history I would have to look at it first. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by its contents."

She looked at her friend's honest smile, and trusted what she was telling her. She took a very deep breath to steady herself, and opened the note. His loopy, flowing script read, "I will see you tonight once you retire. I want to have you all to myself, without interruptions and prying eyes." She blushed at the undertone of his words as she folded the note closed.

"Thank you for giving me this and for bringing him tonight, Penelo."

"No need to thank me." The young sky pirate smirked, "I wanted to be the bearer of good news for a change."

She smiled at the girl and nodded. As she walked away, she couldn't help but be excited at the thought of seeing her leading man tonight.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Ashe was finally able to retire to her bedchamber after the coronation ball. She had told Denia to get some rest, but the stubborn maid would only do so after running her bath water. Ashe was currently soaking herself in the tub, trying to ease some of the tension out of her muscles. On the way to her bedroom after the coronation ball, she had been stopped by one of her most trusted advisors, Smyth. He had asked her several questions, most of which were regarding the unknown man that had been her dancing partner. He had felt the need to remind her that she had to be mindful of the company she kept as Queen. Ashe had felt the need to remind him that if she wanted his opinion on the matter she would ask for it.

She knew that Smyth was only doing his job, but his commentary had soured her jubilant mood. She knew it was going to be difficult to explain her feelings about the sky pirate to her advisors; she had come to value their opinion and knew that they would not approve. As far as they were concerned, he was a commoner, and even worse, a criminal. She sighed loudly as she tried to put those ideas out of her head. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Ashe," she mumbled. None of it really mattered anyway—Balthier was a free spirit and would not want to be tied down. There was nothing to explain to her advisors because he would surely not stay in Rabanastre. Smyth need not worry about damage to her public perception, as he would never see her "company" again. In fact, if she had to face reality, Balthier's note had promised nothing more than tonight.

Her hands began to shake at the realization that his departure from her life was imminent. She was torn—not sure which was worse—a life devoid of Balthier, or one where he was there and then gone. Was it better to never love, or love fully for just a moment? Ashe let her mind wander back, to a time not long ago, when she thought she would never see his cocky grin again. In that frightening but crystal-clear mindset, she realized that one night with the man she adored was better than none.

After she finished her bath, she sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair as she tried to decide what she should wear. Ashe had an idea of what Balthier's intentions for his visit were, and if she had to wager, they were anything but innocent. Normally, she would balk at being some man's eye candy, scoffing at the concept of prettying herself up just to be ogled. Tonight was an exception—if that was all she had, she intended to make it count. She grinned as the perfect outfit sprang into her mind, "I know exactly what will drive him mad."

She walked over to her wardrobe, and began to dig through the clothes. Way in the back, she found her traveling ensemble from their journey. She decided against wearing the whole thing; she just needed the skirt. She slid it on, and then found a white corset to pair it with. She glanced at herself in the mirror; "Perfect," she thought. It was a little revealing, so it was sure to get the sky pirate's attention.

She walked out onto her balcony, and sat down at the table. "I'll just sit here for a moment." As she waited, she could feel her eyelids begin to droop. She shifted around in her seat, trying to fight off sleep. Her coronation and subsequent ball had left her exhausted, but tonight was going to be equally important and amazing, and she needed to stay awake. "He should be here soon," she thought hazily as fatigue overcame her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** – I smiled often while writing this part of the story, so I think you will all enjoy. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewer, Bunannza. Your postings gave me the motivation I often desperately needed to push past the dreaded writer's block and continue to update this story. I appreciate all of my reviewers, but Bunannza's regular postings often reminded me that there were other people who wanted to see this tale through to the end.

**Disclaimer** – I do not get any letters in my mailbox addressed to the "Chief Executive Officer of Square Enix," so I apparently still do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters. But, I promise that if that ever changes, you all will be the first to know.

* * *

Chapter 9

Balthier silently climbed his way towards the balcony. It was always the thrill of the unknown that sent the blood surging through his veins when sneaking into a mark's hideout. Tonight was no different. Ashelia was his target, albeit in a different way—he looked to capture her heart, as opposed to her coin purse. He had no idea how she was going to react to his request for a private audience. Come to think of it, he hadn't really so much asked her, more so he had assumed that she would want to see him alone. While they danced at the ball, things had seemed to have gotten better between them. But, he knew Ashelia had a tendency to hold a grudge, and a small part of him was convinced there would be a platoon of soldiers waiting for him on the balcony. He could only pray that his heart-felt apology defused enough of her anger towards him.

He hoped that his choice to exit the ball rather abruptly had not startled the Queen, but he unfortunately felt like it was for the best. Her advisors looked like they were about to have a conniption fit while they were dancing, and as much as he loved to cause trouble, there would be another time and place for it. Also, it gave him the opportunity to return to the Strahl to clear his mind and think about what he needed to say to her. Tonight's conversation with Ashelia would forever change their relationship, one way or the other. For better or worse, he knew what his intentions were for this night, and he had to see them through.

He could see the edge of her balcony coming into view, and he realized he was getting close. He felt an odd sensation in his gut, and realized it to be something he had not experienced in years—butterflies. "This woman is going to be the death of me," he thought to himself, "At least I do not hear the shuffling of dozens of boot-covered feet." He reached and pulled himself up over the ledge, and looked around. There he found a sleeping queen, looking rather uncomfortable as she slumbered in her balcony chair.

"Gods, she is wearing the skirt!" he muttered as his eyes traced every inch of the tiny, magenta piece of fabric. He almost did not want to wake her up; she looked so peaceful and serene.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "No sleep for you tonight, Princess. It is rude to fall asleep while awaiting company. You should be glad I am a forgiving guest."

Balthier smirked as she startled, jumping a little in the chair. She glanced up at him, and he noticed that she wore an amused grin herself.

"I am sorry, I must have dozed off. Most of my guests know to be punctual when receiving a private audience with royalty."

"I always show up at the opportune moment; whether that's early or late depends on your perspective. Do not worry, my dear. I will keep you awake now that I'm here."

He saw a slight blush appear on her cheeks, and he felt his confidence growing. She clearly wanted him to be here, as much as he wanted to be here. Ashelia might have been the Queen of Dalmasca, but she was still a woman—and he had a way with women.

"What will you do to keep me awake, Balthier?" she smirked as she ran her fingers along the hem of her skirt.

His chest constricted, and his eyes grew wide as he watched her caress her thigh. He might have a way with women, but Ashelia had a way with him.

"That's not playing fair. Using your skirt against me, that is a dirty trick."

"Oh, please. I'm sure your pants just happen to be that tight."

He had changed out of his suit, and he was wearing an outfit very similar to the one he had during their adventures together. The vest was slightly different, but the pants looked very much the same.

"Well, scaling the side of a castle requires apparel that is appropriate for stealth and climbing, but I am pleased to hear that you noticed these pants. I wore them with you in mind."

He started towards her then, and she did not even attempt to mask the sheer hunger in her expression—he could feel her eyes on every part of him. He wanted to revel in this sensation, so he decided to take things nice and slow. "We never did get to finish our dance earlier, as we were rudely interrupted. Can we do so now, Princess?"

He noticed a look of confusion mixed with slight disappointment on her face as she nodded in response. He took her by the hand, and they began to slowly move to a silent tune. He had intentionally assumed the most formal dance position he could, placing one hand on the small of her back and taking her hand in the other. Again, the look of confusion and disappointment had appeared, but this time it had quickly changed to one of mischief. Before he could register what she was doing, she reached down and undid the buckles at the top of her corset, exposing as much cleavage as she could while still being decent. Balthier stared openly and obviously; he could simply not help himself. He heard her murmur coyly, "It's a little warm out here."

He almost ripped that blasted corset right off of her, but he managed to regain his composure. Clearly, somewhere along the way, the coy Princess had turned into an absolute temptress. They were playing a game of cat and mouse, and Balthier was pinned by his tail under her claws. But, two could play at this game, and one good turn deserved another.

"It definitely is," he agreed. He removed his vest, tossing it on the table. He unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it off of his arms, exposing his upper body to the night air. He laughed inwardly, as he noticed that her eyes were bulging out of her head while she stared at his chest with her mouth gaping.

He murmured, "Now that we are both more comfortable on this warm desert evening, let's finish our dance."

Balthier took her hands again, but this time, he pulled her in against him as closely as he could. This was a risky move on his part, for as much as it may tempt her, it was guaranteed to drive him wild. He wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on the small of her back. The moment she put her hands against his bare chest, he felt goose bumps rise on his flesh. It was too much to bear, and as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, he knew that there was no other place he wanted to be. There was nowhere else left to run.

She turned her gaze up to meet his face and their eyes locked—he almost cried out in surprise realization. Balthier had always been on the hunt, so to speak, seeking out the most wonderful treasures of Ivalice. People would have assumed, and rightly so, that was all that he was looking for. But, there was something else. He had always run from his past and from his father. Meeting Ashelia and helping her on her journey had changed all that. He had gone home, and righted his father's wrongs. He shouldn't have been shocked that when he looked into her eyes that night under the stars, that he saw his future and his freedom. Salvation waited for him with her.

She leaned forward in his arms and he felt her lips gently brush his. Her tender kiss sent him over the edge and Balthier felt the electricity arch through his body, losing any control that he had left. He kissed her passionately, digging his fingers into her hips, possessing her until she could get no closer. He felt her fingers rake against his shoulders, and she intertwined them in his hair. There was no queen and sky pirate here, just a man and a woman tangled in each other's arms.

The cat was not done with her torment, however, and Ashelia wrapped her arms around his neck, and a leg around his waist. He quickly figured out what she wanted, and he was more than happy to oblige, effortlessly lifting her off the ground. She responded by squeezing her legs around his waist, and it felt like absolute heaven.

He broke away from her pouty lips to tease her, "My, my, my…who would have guessed that the ever so proper Queen of Dalmasca knew such naughty moves?"

"You are the only man in all of Ivalice who would run his mouth right now instead of taking me into the bedroom," she grumbled.

He grinned at her remark, "Is there something you want from me, my liege?"

She looked right into his eyes, and he saw that hers were darkened by lust. "I think it's pretty obvious what I want, Pirate."

He growled hungrily, "I've never been one to refuse the plea of a needy Princess."

He carried her into the bedroom, and she kicked the balcony doors closed behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** - Only one chapter left! It will be an epilogue, and will bring me both great joy and a little bit of sadness to post.

Reviews are always welcomed! I want to get better at writing, and the only feedback I receive is reviews.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters. Balthier, however, owns me.

* * *

Chapter 10

Balthier stared at the dainty fingers intertwined with his own. Normally, he did not partake in such silly acts after sleeping with a woman. Up to this point in his life, sex had often been more of a means to an end—a tool to be used to get something he wanted—whether it was information, gold, or companionship mattered not. Of course, Ashelia would be the one to change that. He had never felt the need to "cuddle" or "snuggle" afterward, until now. Not that he would become one of those sappy, clingy idiots who could never seem to disengage themselves from their lover, even after they left the bedroom. He promised himself that if that ever happened, he would put a bullet in his own brain. But, he saw no harm in holding her here in the privacy of her room, and he was a bit surprised at how much he was enjoying the sensation of her arms around him, both protective and possessive. A gentle snore interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced down to see the closed eyelids of a sleeping queen.

He chuckled lightly and whispered, "Normally, Princess, I would be fulfilling my earlier promise to keep you awake by whatever means necessary, but you are clearly exhausted."

She responded by snoring again, and he felt her chest gently rise and fall against his own. He closed his eyes, in hopes that sleep would take him. He laid there for quite some time, but his brain was racing with all kinds of thoughts and he could not rest. His Princess, however, was having no such problem; she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He did not want his restlessness to disturb her; so he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and quietly slipped out of the bed. In the darkness, he had some difficulty finding his clothing scattered about in her bedroom. Somehow, his pants were located all the way on the other side of the room, over by her wardrobe. "She must have given them a good heave," he thought amusedly to himself. He dressed himself and crept out onto the balcony—since there was really no place else in the castle he could go.

It was very much unlike him to suffer from insomnia, especially after this evening's activities—usually he slept like a baby after that kind of exercise. He suspected that his inability to rest had to do with the thoughts that still swirled in his mind about Ashelia. He took a seat at the table, and reached for his shirt and vest. He slid the shirt on his torso, and checked the pocket of his vest to make sure its precious contents were still inside. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the cold metal brush his fingers. He sat there for a few moments, trying to absorb the gravity of the situation. They had taken this, whatever it was, past the point of no return by being together like only a man and woman could. He had not expected to bed the Queen of Dalmasca when he crawled up the castle wall earlier in the evening; he had actually come with much more noble intentions in mind. He knew he loved her more than anything or anyone in all of Ivalice, and he would gladly spend the rest of his life with her. The question that remained unanswered was how Ashelia felt about him. Clearly, after tonight, Balthier realized that she cared about him on some level, but he wondered if that emotion was strong enough to overcome the problems their relationship would face. He remembered the disdainful glances he received earlier in the evening from her advisors, and felt his heart sink in his chest. He needed to know just how strongly she felt about him but was terrified of what he might find out. He had adored every moment that he had shared with Ashelia since returning to Rabanastre, and if he had to walk away tonight without her, it would kill him—this he knew for a fact.

The sound of shuffling footsteps broke him out of his thoughts, and he glanced over to the balcony doors to see Ashelia walk through them. She let out a strangled gasp, and then started to sob uncontrollably. Balthier flew to her side in a flash, enveloping her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, and he could feel her body trembling through the robe she wore.

"Ashelia, what is wrong?" he pleaded, his voice full of concern.

He heard her take several deep breaths before she answered, trying to calm herself. "I thought you left. I reached out for you, but the bed was empty. Your clothes were all gone. I thought…" she trailed off sadly.

"You thought what?" he gently prodded.

Her voice was heavy with pain when she whispered, "That you had gotten what you came for, and that you were finished with me."

Balthier was stunned by the words that had come out of her mouth. He could not really blame her for thinking that way, given his history, but it still caught him off guard. He realized then that he had to make her see just how ferociously he loved her—consequences be damned.

"Ashelia, I will never be finished with you."

She stared at the ground, "I'm sorry, Balthier. I shouldn't be crying like this. It's silly. You've made no commitment…"

He tilted her chin up so that he could see her eyes, and put a finger over her lips. "Shhhhh…Princess. Listen to me. I do not want to be anywhere else but beside you for the rest of my days."

She went quiet and offered him a weak smile. He took her hand in his, and led her over to one of the balcony chairs. He took a seat first, and then patted his leg, offering it to her. She rolled her eyes at his gesture, but he noticed that she did not hesitate to sit in his lap.

"You know, Balthier, that there is more than one chair on this balcony."

"Of course I do. But, isn't it customary for you to sit in my lap while I'm telling you a story?"

She smirked at him, "Well, I guess that it's acceptable, as long as I get a story out of it. It better be a good one."

"All of my stories are, Princess."

He took a deep breath, and began, "You know that I fled Archadia, but I am sure that you do not know the details. I had decided, long before I actually left, that I wanted to run away. My father was well on his way to becoming a raving lunatic and lapdog to the Emperor, and I absolutely detested being a Judge. The only thing that was stopping me was an absolute fear of getting drug back to Archades to stand trial on charges of desertion and treason. Judges did not simply abandon the empire—it was completely unheard of. If I was going to run, I needed to escape quickly, and I had no way to really do that. So, I waited patiently, hoping that one day I would get my opportunity. It came when I was given an assignment within Draklor Laboratory, no doubt at the behest of my father, to guard some top secret 'craft' that had just been built. The first time I laid my eyes on it, Ashelia, I knew it was going to be my ticket to freedom. The airship was metallic and graceful; it was simply the most beautiful piece of machinery I had ever seen. With it, I could get away from that hell and go anywhere I wanted to in all of Ivalice."

He paused to check on his audience, and noticed that she was staring at him with a smile on her face, captivated by his story. He returned the grin before continuing, "So, I began to devise a way to steal the thing. I must have been out of my mind, but for some reason, whether stupidity or arrogance of youth, I thought I could get away with it. I knew there would be fewer guards on duty at night, and I knew that I could use my credentials to get in. So, that night, I went back to the laboratory. As luck would have it, there was some sort of riot in the nearby military brig, and several guards had left their posts to assist. I'm not sure I would have got away with the heist if all the guards had been there. I opened the hangar doors, and then I snuck onto the airship. I got it powered up and flew out of there like a bat out of hell. I didn't dare stop until I was well into foreign airspace. I foolishly thought that I was finally free—I could go anywhere and do whatever I pleased. In reality, the Strahl freed me that night, but only physically. I was still bound to my past and to my father."

He took his hand, and placed it on her cheek, guiding her eyes to look right into his. "When I met you, Princess, I had no idea that you would become my true savior. You were the reason I was able to return to Archades and make peace with my past and my father. You are my freedom."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring while holding it between his thumb and index finger. He watched her eyes travel down to the trinket, and again as they snapped back up at him in shock and realization. He continued, "I had this ring made years ago using some scrap metal from the Strahl, but I never wore it. At the time, it just didn't feel right. It seemed like it wasn't meant for me, like someone else should be wearing it. Fran and I even had a running joke about it. I told her that if she ever saw the ring on a woman's finger, she would know that the wild heart of the great Balthier Bunansa had finally been tamed."

He took her hand in his, and he noticed that she was trembling. He slid the ring onto her delicate finger, and her gaze never left his.

"Ashelia, I don't know where we can take this, but I want to take it as far as I can. I don't care what obstacles are coming our way—whether they are advisors, laws, or whatever the hell else they can throw at us—nothing is going to keep me from being with you. I've spent my entire life chasing freedom, and now that I have found it here with you, nothing will keep me away. I love you, Princess."

She finally looked down at the ring on her hand, and Balthier felt his heart racing in his chest. The longer she stared at it in silence, the more nervous he became that she would reject it. She brought her face up and looked in his eyes, and he noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears. Suddenly, she grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him so hard that he thought he would see stars. His mouth responded eagerly to her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She broke away to murmur, "There will be many who do not approve, but we can deal with them together." She drew a deep breath and continued, "When I saw the Bahamut crash in the desert, I never thought I would get the chance to say this to you…I love you, Balthier, with all of my heart. Stay…forever. Please."

His heart soared at her confession of love, and he teased, "A man could get used to hearing that, Princess. Would you mind saying it again?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Faram help me. I have fallen in love with an egotistical sky pirate."

He smiled widely at her joke, "You think you have it bad? Try falling in love with nobility."

She gasped, and gently smacked him in the arm. Her eyes darkened playfully, and she stood up, prying herself free of his grasp. She sauntered behind the balcony doors, partially hiding her form, and boldly dropped her robe. His eyes popped out of his head, as he took in the sight of her naked beauty in the moonlight. She purred at him, "Are you sure you love me, Balthier? I thought sky pirates only loved treasure."

Balthier whistled appreciatively, and an absolutely mischievous grin spread across his face. "Treasure comes in many forms, Princess, and sky pirates love them all. Now, I think it is time that I claim mine." He rose from the chair, and started walking towards her.

She laughed as she ran into the bedroom. Balthier chased her in, slamming the balcony doors shut behind him.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N** – About a week ago, I came across the fantastic news that Gideon Emery would be voicing some of the characters in FFXIII-2. That got me all aflutter, and I found myself watching youtube clips to be reminded of the awesomeness that is Balthier and Mr. Emery's heaven-inducing vocals, which eventually led to me reading my story. Now, I would have sworn that nearly a year ago, I finished this story and posted its epilogue. Imagine my surprise when I loaded it—there was no epilogue and it was marked incomplete. Time to fix that, I say! I know this isn't much, but I just wanted to put a cute little cap on my story to finish it off.

**Disclaimer** - Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and the characters.

* * *

The pitter patter of tiny feet brought Ashelia out of her slumbering state, and she felt the gentle impact of two small bodies as they jumped into the bed, giggling and squirming. She opened her eyes to find her daughter's bouncing brunette curls on one side, and on the other, her son's warm chocolate irises.

"Good morning, momma," her daughter cooed, her blue-grey eyes shining in the morning's rays. Her son simply smiled at her in greeting, one that curved upward on the left side just like his father's. She reached for each of them with an arm, pulling them into an embrace and kissing them on the head. "Good morning, my loves…"

She heard her husband's rich timbre from the other room, "Bella! Cid! I asked you to gently wake your mother…not trample her."

Balthier appeared in the doorway carrying a tray full of breakfast, which he set down on the nearby nightstand. "Ok you two, front and center."

They both abandoned the bed, running to grasp their father's knees. "If both of you behave yourselves this morning in your studies, and your teacher gives me a good report—I will take you with me this afternoon…"

Cid cut him off, beside himself in excitement, "On the Strahl, Daddy?"

She smirked at her son's innocent question, and even more at her husband's answer, "Of course, my boy, Daddy will pilot no other ship."

He herded the children out of the bedchamber as he spoke, crossing the threshold into the common room, but she could still hear their animated conversation as Balthier patiently answered his brood's questions. The voice of Sera, the children's tutor, joined the cacophony of sounds, along with the clicking of closing doors, and finally, the ensuing silence.

She called out to him as she sat up in the bed, propping herself up with pillows, "That smells delicious."

He reentered the room minus his cohorts, and she appreciated the sight of her lover's flexing biceps as he gently crawled into the bed to sit beside her. A mischievous grin crept across her face as she met his gaze, "Maybe this whole bed rest business won't be so bad after all…"

He lifted a finger to stroke her cheek, "I figured you wouldn't mind me giving Denia the morning off."

"Not at all—I do not get served breakfast in bed by my debonair husband nearly enough."

From his seated position, he performed a mock bow, "I only live to serve you, my Queen."

She rolled her eyes at him, and he chuckled deeply, so she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "It is fitting for you to wait on me, considering that it's your fault that I'm stuck in this predicament."

He pulled her into his arms from behind, and she could feel his chest rumbling in laughter against her back and shoulders. His hands began to caress her swollen abdomen, and he leaned down slightly to her ear, murmuring, "Should I apologize for being good at what I do?"

She took a deep breath, ignoring the tiny stir that he still somehow managed to cause within her, despite her present state. "No, but can you convince your child to get moving already? This patience thing is difficult—especially when you insist upon torturing me like that."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his lips twitch into a wicked smile, as he laid a chaste kiss against her temple, "I am sorry, my beloved. The doctor said that you shouldn't have too much longer to wait. And I swear that I will make it worth your while…"

She sighed deeply, turning in his arms to face him, "I can think of one way to compensate me, and as a bonus, make my bed rest that much more enjoyable…"

His bent his head, bringing his mouth close to hers, and she quickly put a finger over his lips, halting his advance. His eyes widened in surprise as she deadpanned, "I meant by rubbing my feet…"

His mouth contorted into a half-confused, half-incredulous grimace, as she burst into a fit of laughter.


End file.
